custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Terra Stallion
'''Terra Stallion '''is a Mark-4 British Jaeger launched on October 22nd,2018. History Constructed in Norwich, Terra Stallion is piloted by John Stackerton and Torao Toyuko (An AI system). It was first sent to London Shatterdome with Dragon Miralis and proceeded to defend the coast of Iceland until it was then relocated to Vladivostock Shatterdome and assisted in the defeat of 7 Kaijus whilst stationed there. Destruction Terra Stallion is destroyed when it confronts Akula near Hawaii. Reconstruction After Akula destroyed it's core, the main body was salvaged and remade into Terra Draconem. First Encounter - Garett Terra Stallion's first real battle was with the Category 3 Kaiju Garett. They fought at Reykjavick port for 3 minutes, Garett was gaining the upper hand by getting behind Terra and grappling it's back. Terra then jump backwards onto Garett, this gave time for Terra to use it's heavy piston leg system to crush Garett's ribcage. Instantly killing the Kaiju. Second Encounter - Killoch Terra Stallion's second kill was against Killoch, a Category 3. Whilst on patrol with Noveria Alpha, Killoch pounced out of the snow, ready to leap on Noveria; Terra quickly dived on Killoch, grabbing it's upper and lower mouth, then breaking it's jaw. Leading to one of the quickest Kaiju kills in history. Third Encounter - Foxtrot Fourth Encounter - Dodger Fifth Encounter - Kearu Sixth Encounter - Jitterking Seventh Encounter - Rikarto Rikarto, also known as Diablo, was a huge winged Category IV that attacked central Manhattan. Terra Stallion was called into assist due to the sheer scale of Rikarto, some considered him the first Category V to emerge from the breach. 4 Jaegers were called to take down the Kaiju, as Rikarto could cleave through buildings like they were nothing. Aside from Trespasser; Rikarto is the most destructive Kaiju on record costing almost a 500 billion dollars of damage as it trampled through Times Square. It took the concentrated attacks of all four Jaegers to finally take it down. All of the Jaegers claim the kill as their own. Features Terra Stallion is a unique Jaeger due to it being the only Jaeger to be a single pilot system. The second pilot is replaced by the AI Torao Toyuko (named after who developed it). The AI is sometimes referred to as a better pilot than a human as Torao can do millions of calculation's and predict many Kaiju attacks. John claimed that Torao made the Jaeger much more efficient in combat and an AI was better than most other pilots he had ever fought with. Terra Stallion is also one of the only Jaegers to have a fully eject-able Con pod; providing a safer extraction method for the pilot. Terra is the only Jaeger to carry a Fusion cannon, as appose to a Plasma caster which most other's use. The Fusion Cannon is a multipurpose weapon, serving as a long range pulse beam, and a close range nuclear flamethrower. This power of this weapon is very clearly demonstrated, taking off the arm of a Kaiju at 500m, and burning through the skull of a Kaiju with the flamethrower in less than 10 seconds. Second-Kaiju War A upgraded version of Terra Stallion, which is being used as the Mark-7 prototype, is being constructed to fight in the the Second-Kaiju War but has yet to be relocated to a Shatterdome and is currently at a undisclosed location on the British coast. Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Atlantic Defense Corps